Sandcastles
by rainbow muffinman
Summary: Just another day at the beach. AU. No pairings, just family fluff :


**Sandcastles**

"Nate!" a young blond yelled at a small boy dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and pale blue swimming trunks. "Don't run off anywhere you bloody idiot!"

The said boy only smirked and edged further towards the shore. The blond's eyes widen as he quickly ran before the boy did anything stupid.

"Nate! If you get casted away I'm gonna kill you!"

The blond increased his speed as he charged towards the boy. Nate scooted away just in time for the blond to hit the waves that were coming, thus being flushed. He giggled as his brother struggled to reach the shore, repeatedly being hit by waves.

"Mihael, you should watch where you're going next time." Nate said nonchalantly, sitting on the nearest rock and pulling his knee up to his chest.

The blond, Mihael, glared furiously at the smaller boy. His pale blond hair was damp, and he shivered lightly from the cold. He stepped towards the rock, a deadly look in his ice blue eyes.

Their foster parent, Aiber and Wedy took them out to the beach on Sunday morning, as they thought it would be best if the boys get some fresh air, and to spend some family quality time together. But what's a family gathering without fights?

Nate smiled and lifted his hand to his chest, offering peace. Mihael didn't buy it, and instead inched closer, fists balled ready to throw a punch. The victim did not look intimidated, instead smirking lightly as he turned away and dipped his small feet in the seawater.

Mihael lifted his hands up in frustration, and was about to throw a punch at the ivory haired boy before he was tackled by a redhead and rolled down the sand.

"What the," He breathed out as he smacked the assailant's head. "Fuck are you doing?!" he screeched as he and the boy went tumbling down.

The boy yelped and shoved Mihael's hand away from his face.

"Stopping you from hitting Nate!" he yelled out in pants.

They both hit the ground with a loud thump, sending dusts flying everywhere. The boy tried to sit up, but was pinned to the ground by an angry Mihael.

"Mail," he whispered dangerously to the redhead's ear. "What I'm about to do to Nate is none of your business. You remember that, don't you?"

Mail gulped and nodded, his heart pounded heavily in his chest.

"So be a good dog and stay the hell away from the enemy."

"He's not the enemy, he's your brother!" Mail said, deadpanned.

Mello narrowed his eyes in response.

"I despise him." he spat out.

He caught a glimpse of white in the distance and quickly ran towards it. Mail, sensing troubles ahead, went along, not wanting his foster brothers to fight. He heard a small, girlish scream from the other side of the sandy hills and ran.

What he saw was something that terrifies him. Mihael, with his eyes closed, was breathing heavily, as he was being pulled by Nate. Of course being small had its disadvantages, some of them are these. Nate barely lifted the blond, and he was pulling so hard he thought his veins were going to burst.

Mail rushed to his side; pulling Mihael's other hand forward.

"What happened?" he asked to the smaller boy. Mihael let out a girlish squeak as he winced in pain.

"Mihael fell down the hill and sprained his ankles." The boy said through gritted teeth.

They finally got a hold of the blond and supported him on each side. They carefully stepped down, limping lightly on Nate's side because Mihael was weighing on him.

When Aiber and Wedy saw them, they both screamed in horror.

"Mail, Nate, what's wrong with Mihael?" Wedy rushed as she laid the preteen on one of the blankets.

"Uh, he sprained his ankle from falling down the hill." Mail explained while scratching his head in awkwardness.

"He what?" Aiber yelled as he lifted Nate's arms up, checking for any injuries.

"Mihael, you should be more careful next time. Do you want us to check on you all the time?" Wedy scolded as she rubbed his ankles lightly.

"No! Ouch!" Mihael winced in pain once more as he struggled away from his mother's touch.

Nate watched this all in amusement. After receiving a kiss on the forehead from Aiber he sat down beside Mail, snuggling into the older boy for comfort. Mail patted his head as he pulled the ivory haired boy to his lap.

"Mihael, you are grounded young man. No chocolates for a week after your recovery." Wedy said sternly, laying back to continue sunbathing.

"No chocolates?! Mooom!" Mihael whined.

Mail giggled and hugged the small boy in front of him. He rummaged through his pants pocket for his Gameboy and turned it on, letting Nate play with it as he guided the small hands.

Mihael scowled, and said bitterly addressing Nate.

"You really like this, don't you?"

Nate smirked and nodded, before turning his attention back to the game. Mail smiled and glanced at Mihael, then back to the small boy.

"That's what you get Mickey."


End file.
